The Problem With Love (Rewrite)
by WondrousAngst
Summary: Omegaverse; Korra Nanuq is an alpha starting her first year of university. With an unwillingness to admit her fear of falling in love only for it to fall apart, she indulges in one-time affairs to alleviate the frustration that comes with this fear. After Korra meets Asami Sato, an omega who has a problem with constantly falling in love, she begins to unconsciously pursue her.
1. Chapter 1

_**PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE FOR DETAIL AND CONTEXT:**_

 **This is one of my rewrites, if any of you haven't already gotten the memo. I set this as a modern AU wherein the four nations is the geography, but each of the four nationalities are referred to using that of which each is based off of (i.e. "I am Fire Nation" would be "I am Japanese" and "It is Water Tribe custom" would be "It is Inuit custom"). However, each nation itself will still be referred to as is.**

 **Before I go any further, I decided to place this in the Omegaverse because I found it easier to write. But what's really important is that I changed one thing that really irks me about this universe, that being the female alphas' 'shifting process'. So I just replaced that completely so that female alphas in this story already have a penis, whose use is typically preferred during sex, as well as a vagina that can also be used. Regarding the function of the reproductive system of alphas (male and female), let's just assume it makes sense and not worry about it.**

 **Now that we got that over and done with, let's get into the story, shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: The Legend of Korra and its characters are owned by Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, Viacom and Nickelodeon Studios, and is animated by Studio Mir in collaboration with Studio Reve, and by Studio Pierrot. Please support the official release.**

 _ **Do keep in mind that what I write is considered a parody, which falls beneath fair use of American copyright law. I am entitled to defend my fan-work at any time it is challenged and threatened.**_

* * *

Republic City was the center of diversity. Alphas, omegas and betas of all nationalities lived amongst each other in a place where individuality and creativity was encouraged. The streets bled constant liveliness from the people strolling along the sidewalk and the cars rushing down the road to the businesses advertising their merchandise. Republic City was the first to hold the spotlight on innovation and was the birthplace to many pioneers of industrialization and, more famously, education.

Republic City University was the whole reason Korra chose to leave the Southern Water Tribe and travel across the map to live in the United Republic territory in the west coast of the Earth Kingdom. It was one of the highest ranked colleges in the world with the best sports programs in the entire Nation and was extremely difficult to get into. Luckily for Korra, she had been accepted on a martial arts scholarship.

For Korra, this would be a tremendous shift in her lifestyle. She wasn't sure she would be able to cope with the transition of living in such a vast city, but she promised herself she would try. It was difficult at first, but she refused to give up even when the going got tough. Korra was dedicated to giving this experience her all. Though despite her determination she still dreaded the harsh judgement of others, but she wouldn't give in to fear so easily, if at all. As an alpha, she had to defend and uphold her pride and dignity.

As soon as Korra stepped into the auditorium for RCU's freshman orientation, she found herself practically surrounded by good-looking betas and omegas. Their scents were an amalgamation of anxiety and absolute enthusiasm. With a long and drawn out deep breath, the alpha took in the satisfying aroma of the room before scoping the room for an omega. Since she was about an hour early, Korra had plenty of spare time to fool around.

Korra's love life was all over the place. The alpha was a player and thought it more convenient for herself to steer clear of relationships and stick to just the physical side, with complete disregard for the feelings of whomever happened to be her partner. However, if she were to be fully honest with herself, she only did so to prevent her heart from breaking, but she would never admit it, not aloud and not to herself. So as a way to conceal the fact she didn't want a broken heart she would fuck practically any human with a pulse, omegas being her favorite as they were easier for her to assert her dominance as an alpha over.

Spotting a red-haired omega girl who wore a tight red sundress sitting in an aisle seat in the back row near the left entrance, Korra made her move. She approached her target with her backpack slung casually over one shoulder, a hand carelessly shoved in the pocket of her slacks as she undid a couple buttons of her white dress shirt to show off her collarbones. She had this in the bag.

Korra stopped in front of the red-haired girl, who looked up at her with curious, glimmering gray eyes. The southerner flashed her trademark crooked grin that made all the girls and boys swoon, and the reaction she received from this particular girl was no different. From there, the alpha new she had this omega right where she wanted her.

"This seat taken?" Korra asked with a flirtatious lilt to her tone.

"Not at all." The omega replied, flirting back in an adorable high-pitched voice. "I'm Ginger, by the way. Ginger Yura." She added as she moved one seat over to save the southerner the trouble of awkwardly climbing over her.

Noticing that Ginger's last name was Inuit, Korra quickly constructed a plan to get into the omega's pants that revolved around the conversation topic. As she took a seat next to the red-head, the alpha put her plan into motion.

"I'm Korra Nanuq. It's incredibly relieving to meet another Inuit, especially one whose name is as beautiful as yourself." Korra complimented with a wink, receiving a blush from the omega.

"Thanks. You're not so bad-looking yourself, Korra." Ginger returned the compliment with a suggestive smile.

 _Sweet!_ Korra cheered in her head. _Now just ease into it and you'll have her screaming your name in the next twenty minutes._

"I'm from the Southern Tribe, and judging by the sound of your last name, you are too."

"I was born and raised in Harbor City until I was fourteen, then my parents and I packed our things and left when my dad was transferred to Republic City." Ginger explained, slightly shifting her position more toward the southerner to show she wasn't disinterested.

"There aren't very many Inuits here from what I can see." Korra observed, glad she didn't have to suddenly pull a random general statement out of her ass to keep the conversation going.

"There're plenty of Inuits in the United Republic, trust me," Ginger began in assurance, "but, coincidentally, there're very few enrolled here at RCU. If I had to guess how many, I'd say at least 3 per average-sized class."

"Damn!" Korra exclaimed, genuinely surprised. "Am I lucky I found you, good-looking." She winked again, receiving a blush and promiscuous smile once more. "It's refreshing to know someone with the same ethnicity, as selfish as it sounds."

"I totally know what you mean. It's nice to know someone who shares the same heritage." Ginger said thoughtfully. "Well, most of the same heritage." She admitted with a cool, casual tone.

"Oh?" The alpha questioned, becoming rather impatient for the conversation to end so she could get her dick wet. "Now that you mention it, your skin tone looks a bit mixed." _Just hang on a bit longer, Korra, you can do it._ She told herself, holding back a sigh of frustration.

"I'm actually an eighth Chinese on my mother's side, which is why my skin is lighter than the average Inuit's." Ginger explained, matter-of-factly.

Not able to wait any longer, Korra decided to take a chance and quicken the process. She had already complimented the omega, who seemed to revel in the acknowledgement of her beauty, so the possibility she would accept the alpha's advances were very high.

Korra boldly placed her hand atop Ginger's knee, softly rubbing circles into the smooth skin with her thumb. "I think it makes you look exotic." She began, at this point willing to say anything that would get them into the nearest secluded place, "You look like a model."

"Well, I _do_ major in fashion." Ginger said and leaned into the touch.

The alpha dragged her hand further up the pale leg and began to gently massage her inner thigh, inching dangerously close to her crotch. A sudden, repressed gasp followed by a hand clutching the wrist of the hand between her legs caught Korra off guard. Ocean blue eyes met a pair of very aroused gray ones.

"There's an empty janitor's closet downstairs in the basement." Ginger said, her breathing becoming heavy.

Nothing more needed to be said. Korra knew what the omega was hinting at and felt her dick twitch in slight pleasure at the prospect. Before they could attract any attention, the two stood up and casually made their way out of the auditorium and down the hall toward the staircase that lead to the basement.

Ginger soon found herself pinned against the far wall of the janitor's closet as she and Korra eagerly tongued each another. A dim yellow glow from an old bulb hanging from a cord on the ceiling was the only light that illuminated the small room. She felt Korra press their bodies flush against one other, the rather large tent confined firmly in the alpha's slacks making itself known as it rubbed against the omega's drenched, clothed pussy.

Korra broke away from the kiss to quickly unbuckle her belt and fish a condom from her pocket before dropping her pants and boxer-briefs down around her ankles, releasing her thick pulsating erection from its prison. After applying the rubber, she hiked up Ginger's dress and pulled the omega toward her by the hips before lifting her up.

Ginger wrapped her legs securely around the alpha and enveloped her muscled back in a taut grasp. As she held the girl up against the wall with a tight grip around her legs, Korra lined up her throbbing cock to enter the omega's tight cunt. Hearing Ginger scream her name in between pleasured gasps and high-pitched moans was music to her ears.

Forty-five minutes later the two made their way back to the auditorium. Ginger greeted a few of her friends who were sitting in their seats. As they talked Korra grabbed her backpack, intending to move and find another seat, but Ginger grabbed her wrist in protest.

"Hey, here's my number." After quickly scrawling on a piece of scrap paper, the omega handed Korra her cellphone number. "Call me."

"No problem." Korra lied with a fake smile and tucked the number into her pocket, never to be looked at, let alone used.

The alpha turned and walked far away from her accomplished mission, a feeling of great sexual satisfaction lingering in her veins. But that soon faded, leaving her with the typical, exceptionally aching emptiness in her heart. The only way Korra knew how to numb that ache was to find another willing partner, have her way with them, then leave without as much as a quick hug. It was a tiring, never-ending process, but it was all she could do to avoid falling in love, which was something she believed she would never be able to recover from if that love were to fall apart.

* * *

 _ **End of chapter one...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Asami plays a set at RCU's orientation with her band, Platinum Gear...**_

* * *

The stage of RCU's auditorium was littered with cords, amplifiers, microphones and instruments, all set up in a specific, symmetrical order that allows enough room for routines without bumping into or tripping over anything. The band was getting ready to play at their respective instruments, tuning and testing them as they waited for their lead singer/guitarist to arrive.

"Where the hell is Asami?" Mako asked with slight irritation as he finished tuning his bass guitar. "We go on in five minutes and she still isn't here."

"Calm down, bro, she'll be here. She's probably with her boyfriend." His brother, Bolin, responded in a reassuring tone, twirling a drum stick in one hand as he adjusted his cymbals with the other.

"Again?" Opal replied, looking up from her guitar to roll her eyes. "You know, out of every terrible person Asami's dated, I like Iroh the least. For a beta, he's as prideful as an alpha."

"He's a complete ass. Thinks he's hot shit because his father's the highest ranking general in the United Forces." Mako scoffed then muttered under his breath something along the lines of "dammit, you can do better than him, Asami, you crazy omega…"

"You sound jealous, bro." Bolin chuckled at his brother's evident frustration. "Maybe you're just angry Asami chose him – as much of an ass as he is – over you."

"Hey," Mako warned with a glare, "the only reason Asami and I broke up is because we just didn't work out. She goes to school here full time and I don't. We just… didn't have time for each other, I guess."

"If those last two things you said were true, then she wouldn't have time to practice with us, because the last time I checked, you and I don't go to school at all and Opal already has her associate degree from Zaofu State College." Bolin said, calling out his brother's bullshit. "Also, Iroh is a certified hunk, so…"

"Looking past his massive ego, Iroh _is_ really good-looking." Opal agreed. "He has those strong and sharp Japanese facial features."

"I have Japanese facial features!" Mako shouted in dispute.

"Not as defined as Iroh's, though."

"Yeah, Mako," Bolin began, "we're only half Japanese. Dad's side of the family is from the Earth Kingdom, which makes our features half Chinese and half Japanese."

"That's not how biology works, Bo." Mako sighed. "Plus, you're only taking Opal's side because you two are dating." He added in a pragmatic tone.

"Sounds like someone's jealous because he isn't dating anyone." Opal teased, laughing at Mako's following groan of defeat.

"Stop fucking around, guys! We have a theater full of wild college freshman to play for." An angry voice shouted from stage right, capturing the attention of the bickering band members.

The chain hanging from Asami Sato's belt loops jingled as she made her way across the smooth wooden floor of the stage carrying a beat-up black guitar case covered in various stickers and autographs written in water-proof silver marker from several famous musicians.

Her favorite white graphic tank top was torn at the hip and a spatter of dried blood was stained diagonally across the Quicksilver™ logo on the chest. The left leg of her stonewashed skinny jeans sported significant tear from her knee to her mid-ankle, where there was a scratch of the same length that seemed to have just stopped bleeding.

"Asami, where in the living hell have you been?! And what happened to you?! Did you get in a fight or something?!" Mako demanded, but Asami was _not_ in the mood to listen to her ex's nagging. She held up a hand, stopping Mako's interrogation.

"I'll explain what happened later." The omega spoke as she unlocked her guitar case, taking out the beloved steampunk vintage Squier Stratocaster™ she modified herself before carefully strapping it around her neck.

"I'm all tuned and ready, so let's fucking do this." She said with finality as she plugged her Strat into her amp then briefly tested her pick across the strings before planting her spiked leather boots firmly on the sturdy floor as if to claim the stage as her own.

"Hello and welcome to Republic City University's Freshman Induction Ceremony." The dean announced at the podium in front of the stage.

The band merely shrugged in compliance as they readied themselves, blocking out the boisterous crowd from behind the closed curtain as they listened to the dean and waited for their cue.

"I'm your Dean of Students, Tenzin Gyatso. Here at RCU, I take charge in handling the activities, affairs and any problems or concerns that may arise within the student body." The dean began, "I also offer social programs and support for any student who needs it."

Asami decided to tune out Tenzin's speech and opted to stare at the clutter of cords and wires tapes to the floor. She couldn't think straight. Her mind continued to relay, over and over again, what had happened to her just an hour earlier at Iroh's off-campus apartment.

* * *

 _Iroh narrowly dodged the plate Asami frisbee'd at him, gaping in surprise as it shattered against the wall behind him, leftover noodles and bean sprouts from last night's dinner sticking to the wall. His shock quickly faded rather quickly, though, and was replaced with irritation._

 _"_ _Are you fucking insane?!" The beta yelled in exasperation, eyes wide with panic. "You could've killed me, for Christ's sake!"_

 _"_ _Is your head really so fat that you honestly can't figure out why I'm mad at you?!" Asami screamed back. "Tell me what you did?! Answer me!" She commanded, then held up another plate to throw, causing her boyfriend to recoil and instinctively cover his face with his arms._

 _"_ _Whoa, whoa, whoa, okay, okay! Just promise you won't throw another plate at me!" Iroh pleaded, listening for the clink of the dish against the kitchen table before he lowered his guard._

 _"_ _Well?!" The omega demanded._

 _"_ _The reason you hurled your breakfast at me–" Iroh started condescendingly, but was cut off by the glare he received from the angry woman, "is because I… was checking out other girls at Kwong's Cuisine last week?" He tried, only to succeed in adding fire to his girlfriend's burning glower._

 _"_ _Really? You best be joking!" Asami exclaimed, turning her back to the beta with her hands up in disbelief, then bringing them back down to massage her temples._

 _"_ _I don't know what you want me to say!" Iroh shouted in response, almost sounding genuinely puzzled, but the omega knew better than to give in to his false sincerity._

 _Asami turned on her heal to face a surprised Iroh with an expression of absolute fury. She was done with his shit, she'd had enough. She was finally going to relieve herself of the constant stress and suffering of her dwindling valuables and bank account, both of which would never heal from their deterioration if she were to continue on with her current relationship._

 _"_ _There's jewelry missing from by dresser and money missing from by bank account, Iroh…" Asami began, biting back her screams, "and I know it was you, because I've had too many exes steal from me in the past to not realize when my things mysteriously disappear."_

 _"_ _Listen, babe, I have no idea what–" Iroh started, but was immediately cut off._

 _"_ _Shut your goddamn mouth, you piece of shit!" Asami screamed with utter rage. "I'm fucking done with your constant crap!" She continued in a calmer, yet still enraged tone. "I'm done with your lies and I'm done with this relationship. I never want to talk to again, you narcissistic asshole."_

 _"_ _Asami, wait, come on–" Iroh attempted to grab Asami's wrist, but his hand was slapped away._

 _"_ _Don't fucking touch me." She warned in a stern manner._

 _"_ _Come on, don't be like that." The beta said, ignoring the omega's warning. "I'm sorry, okay? I'll never steal from you again. I_ love _you."_

 _"_ _If you really loved me you wouldn't have done it in the first place." Asami scoffed, going to grab her guitar case only to be forcefully pulled back by the arm to face the angry beta, who clutched tightly onto wrist._

 _"_ _You are_ NOT _leaving me!" Iroh yelled, his face flushing red with rage._

 _"_ _Let go of me, you psycho!" Asami yelled back. When shoving, scratching and clawing failed to loosen the painful grip on her wrist, the omega raised her free hand and smacked him hard across the face. Iroh finally let go, but he was absolutely furious by that point._

 _"_ _You fucking bitch!" He mumbled angrily under his breath. The pure aura of vehemence that surrounded him was terrifying._

 _Distracted by the wrath that virtually glowed in his eyes, Asami was caught off guard when Iroh pushed her against the kitchen counter and wrapped his hands around her throat. As she struggled against the beta's strong grip and desperately gasped for air, Asami reached her hand to the side in a frantic search for the knife block she knew was in her vicinity._

 _Taking ahold of the handle of a knife, she drew it from the block and skewered it into his bicep, only digging it in a few inches deep before pulling it back out and dropping it to the floor with a clang. Stabbing someone was a lot harder than she thought._

 _Fresh blood was now marked across the omega's favorite shirt as she watched Iroh writhe on the floor, screaming and groaning in pain with a trembling hand clutching his wound. As she grabbed her guitar in another attempt to leave, Iroh grabbed the bloody knife lying beside him and slashed at her from his position on the floor in a last-ditch effort to incapacitate her._

 _Asami yelped in pain and dropped her guitar case as the knife cut through her skinny jeans, leaving a cut from her knee to her ankle. Despite the sting of the cut, she powered through the discomfort, grabbing her guitar case once more before making it out of the apartment as fast as her wounds would allow her to go._

 _Regardless, Asami wouldn't allow the circumstances to get in the way of the show she had to play at RCU in thirty minutes. She kept some spare makeup in her car, which would cover up the bruises on her neck and wrist. Although, she wouldn't be able to do anything about the blood stains on her clothes given the time._

 _Forcing tears back, Asami climbed into her car, placing her guitar in the backseat before facing forward and grasping the steering wheel in frustration until her knuckles became sore. She then opened her mouth and screamed at the top of her lungs, "FUCK!", until she ran out of breath._

 _"_ _Alright, let's do this…" The omega sighed, then applied water-proof makeup to cover her bruises before starting her car and taking off down the road toward RCU._

* * *

"… so since I don't want to keep you all waiting," Tenzin said, snapping Asami back into reality, "I present the president of the music club, Asami Sato, and her band, _Platinum Gear_."

As the fan-girling and heavy applause died down, the curtains drew to reveal Asami standing center stage with her head down, her long raven-black hair shielding her face. She slowly raised her hand up over her head, displaying her guitar pick to the audience. Then, she snapped her head up in the most elegant and passionate hair flip, which was the signal for the band to start playing as Asami took hold of the microphone with two hands, singing her heart out of all its frustrations.

The band walked off stage after waving to their adoring fans and packing up their instruments. They hung out and relaxed in one of the many waiting rooms backstage, but no conversation took place. Three pairs of eyes were glued to the omega, who casually sipped her water bottle as she attempted to ignore the stares of concern and curiosity from her bandmates. The silence and tension between the four of them stretched out for only a couple more minutes until Asami couldn't bear it any longer.

"If I tell you guys what happened, you have to promise not to rub it in my face, otherwise I'll have to rub your faces into the curb with my boot." She warned with a glare, receiving affirming nods from her nosy friends.

Taking a deep breath, Asami tilted her head backward to lean on the back of the couch then proceeded to recall what had happened between her and Iroh before she arrived at freshman orientation, leaving out the part where she was choked, not wanting her friends to worry.

"I knew that guy was no good for you." Mako seethed, abruptly standing to pace back and forth. "I can't believe he would do something so incredibly stupid."

"You cheated on me last year with that Tibetan girl in the music club when we dated, Mako, so you really aren't the one to be blaming the people I date for doing something _'so incredibly stupid'_." Asami rejoined with a small chuckle, resting her head on her fist with her arm propped up on the couch cushions.

"Touché…" Mako said, sitting back down in defeat.

"But at least you never stole my money or pawned my jewelry." She added, matter-of-factly. "Dumbass thought I'd never notice my mother's ring gone from my dresser and a couple hundred dollars missing from my bank account."

"The guy's a total self-absorbed douche-nozzle." Bolin commented, expertly twirling a drumstick between his fingers. "Stealing from you, pawning your valuables, exploiting you for his own personal gain – there's something wrong with the dude."

"Tell me about it!" Opal jumped in with an exasperated tone. "Whenever he hangs out with us, he always talks about himself and what he wants to do without any consideration of what _we_ think. He's so invested in himself he doesn't realize his head is as fat as his wallet full of your money."

"Well, we're done now. No use in worrying over it. Anyway," Asami began, changing the subject as she sat up straight, "now that the show's over, you guys wanna go out for some lunch?"

"Don't you wanna stay for the rest of the orientation?" Mako asked.

"Nah, I don't need to. I'm a sophomore, so I know my way around." She replied, receiving a shrug from the bassist. "Cool. Where do you guys wanna go?"

"Oh, oh! Let's go to Narook's. I'm in the mood for some Water Tribe." Bolin suggested in excitement, jumping up from his seat like an energetic child as he tucked his drumsticks into the holster secured to his belt.

"I'm fine with Narook's." Opal said, Mako confirming the decision with a nod.

The band exited the waiting room and walked around the outside of the auditorium so as to not disturb the ceremony.

"My car's overheated, so we're gonna have to walk there." Asami mentioned as they made their way down the hall, approaching the doors that lead outside. "It's not too far and it's nice out, so–"

"Hey, wait up!" A voice called from behind them, quick footsteps sounding on the linoleum floor.

The omega turned around to acknowledge the voice and found an Inuit girl with short, partially tied back, chestnut hair running toward them. She paused in front of the band, bent over slightly with a hand resting on her knee as she took a couple breaths, using her opposite hand to adjust the backpack she had slung on one shoulder. The girl then finally looked up to reveal the bluest eyes Asami had ever seen. Gazing into them was like gazing into the ocean.

"I'm sorry to bother you," The girl began in a smooth voice with her eyes fixed on Asami's, seemingly speaking directly to her rather than the band as a whole, "but my name is Korra and I saw you leaving and wanted the chance to meet you in case I never saw you again."

Before Asami could open her mouth to speak, Bolin cut in with a thrilled grin across his face.

"Well, Korra, we're super flattered you sprinted down the hallway just to tell our little garage band how great we were."

"You were more than great!" Korra exclaimed, as if the observation was entirely too lacking. "You were absolutely magnificent. I was completely mesmerized by the sheer talent of your _'little garage band'_. But I was _not_ expecting the chorus to be in Japanese."

"Sorry, happens sometimes." Asami shrugged in a half-assed apology. "My dad is from the Fire Nation and my mom is half Japanese, half Chinese. I grew up with it, it's a habit."

"A bad habit. It's a curveball when she does it, because we have to wing our backup vocals with random hums." Mako said sarcastically, receiving a harsh elbow from Asami.

"No one asked for any of your snide remarks."

"Anyway," Opal interrupted, "we were just headed to Narook's to grab a bite to eat. Wanna join?" She offered politely.

"Sure, why not? This orientation ceremony is boring as hell anyway." Korra shrugged and tore her gaze from Asami, choosing to walk beside the omega as the five of them made their way to Narook's.

"Don't you need to know how to get around the school, where the buildings are, sign up for clubs at the end, and other shit like that?" Asami asked Korra, casually shoving her hands into the back pockets of her skinny jeans as her other three bandmates talked amongst themselves.

"I'll be fine." Korra replied, waving it off. "But if you're that worried, then you wouldn't mind being my escort and showing me around." She suggested with a look of mischief in her eye and a smile rising to her lips.

"No problem." Asami accepted with a smile of her own. "Starting tomorrow, I'm your official campus chaperon."

* * *

 _ **End of chapter two...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Third person limited from Korra's view of Platinum Gear's set and the lunch at Narook's that follows...**_

* * *

Korra sat slumped in her seat on the aisle with her face resting in her hand, listening to Tenzin drone on insipidly about student affairs, the campus map, the code of conduct, and work-study applications. Speaking of applications, knowing RCU's dean of students since she was just a little alpha definitely helped Korra's entrance application move to the top of the waiting list.

The alpha checked the time on her phone as she waited impatiently for Tenzin to wrap up his speech. She heard a couple of female students who sat in the row behind her talking quietly amongst themselves about how excited they were to see _Platinum Gear_ , a band that was supposed to play a set during the orientation to promote RCU's music club. The animated way in which these girls talked about the band intrigued the Inuit.

After the longest five minutes Korra has ever experienced, Tenzin finally introduced _Platinum Gear_ and their lead guitarist/singer, Asami Sato, president of the music club.

The curtains drew to reveal a woman about her age whose head was bowed dramatically as she raised her hand into the air above her head. Then, with a strikingly cinematic flip of her long raven-black hair, the woman's face was unveiled and the song began in a burst of melodic guitar, pounding drums and rhythmic bass.

Korra was immediately drawn toward Asami Sato, the lead guitarist whose emotions were powerfully conveyed through the music she played with such dedication. She could feel the passion Asami emitted through her lyrics in a relatively deep voice as smooth as velvet. Her performance was undeniably awe-inspiring and the way she strutted about the stage as she strummed her guitar was intensely vigorous, perhaps even inspirational.

"I _have_ to meet her…" Korra whispered to herself as she watched Asami play her solo with impeccable fluidity, a captivated and thoroughly awestricken look appearing upon the southerner's face.

Twenty minutes later, _Platinum Gear_ ended their set and waved to their screaming fans before leaving the stage. The alpha sat back in her seat with a huff then began to think of ways to get backstage without being noticed. Five minutes later, however, as she was contemplating potential plans in her head, she heard a clicking noise several feet behind where she was sitting in the back row, far away from Ginger.

Taking a peek over her shoulder into the hall directly behind her, Korra saw _Platinum Gear_ making a quick and silent escape down the hallway. Her eyes widened in realization and she snapped her head back forward, looking around to make sure no one was looking as she hastily draped her backpack over one shoulder. She swiftly moved from her chair on the aisle to duck behind the seats and made sure the coast was clear before she took off down the hall as fast as she could to catch up with the band. And that was how Korra ended having lunch with a group of people she only just met.

During lunch at Narook's, the five of them talked about school and family, their favorite movies, music, actors, songs, activities – pretty much anything that came to mind. In each conversation they had, Korra learned a lot about each member of the band.

Mako decided not to go to college so he could take care of his younger brother, Bolin, full time. Their parents had died when they were six and eight years old, and the brothers had been out on the street ever since. They came up with the idea to make money by parking themselves on the busiest street corner and playing instruments they took from the junkyard. Mako would play an old, chipped bass guitar plugged into an amplifier with a missing front which he had taped felt around to cover the hole. Bolin would bang on a battered snare drum and a dinged-up cymbal and high-hat, taken from the same junkyard, with a pair of drum sticks he stole from the dumpster behind the music store.

Mako and Bolin were taught how to play their respective instruments by an Inuit man named Shady Shin who played an acoustic guitar on the same street corner. He approached the brothers one day, commented on their talent and offered to join him in playing song covers and split the profit between them. As soon as Mako turned eighteen, he pooled together the money he and Bolin made from jamming with Shady Shin and bought a cheap apartment one town over from RCU's campus.

They continued to play on that street corner, however, and on a rather busy afternoon, Asami approached the three, impressed with their cover of Add It Up by the Violent Femmes, and boldly threw a couple hundred dollars into the open guitar case filled with bills and change.

Shady Shin thanked her for her generosity, to which Asami replied with a proposition to form a band. Mako and Bolin jumped at the chance, this girl clearly had experience and more than enough money for new instruments that didn't have to be covered in duct tape. While the brothers accepted Asami's offer, Shady Shin refused, saying he was perfectly content with staying on the street and entertaining the passing crowds. With that, he gave Mako and Bolin their cut of the money they made that day before parting ways.

Opal Beifong majored in philosophy and minored in accounting as a backup for a possible lack of careers for her major. Playing guitar was more of a hobby than it was an aspiration of hers. She started playing when she was a freshman in high school, taking lessons from a professional at the local rec center because she was bored. In high school, she exceeded the curriculum and was academically far above the other students, prompting a one year grade skip which brought her to college. Learning and Reading about the culture, traditions and history of the Air Nomads was her true passion during her time studying at Zaofu State College.

When Opal moved to Republic City, she got a job working every other day as an accountant at a bank nearby her apartment. After about a month, the job became mundane and her days off were unproductive. She yearned for something to take her away from her boring life and decided to volunteer at the theater and teach a guitar class for adults, scheduling her time on her days off. Opal had taught at least a dozen classes before Asami showed up as a student.

At the end of the class, when it was Asami's turn to play out the easy song previously demonstrated, she played them perfectly, the changeability of her fingers from each cord had Opal amazed. After everyone had dispersed, Asami approached Opal with an offer to join a band with her and two others, and the rest was history.

Asami was majoring in mechanical engineering and minoring in music theory. In her spare time she would tinker with and fix cars, work on blueprints and designs for instruments and vehicles, and play her guitar or practice with Platinum Gear for upcoming shows.

The one thing about Asami that took Korra completely by surprise, however, was the fact that she was the heiress to her father's multi-billion dollar corporation, Future Industries, the reason being the company had helped the Southern Water Tribe ten years ago in the Civil War with the Northern Tribe by providing the protection necessary to aid the South in their effort.

Being born into a wealthy family and growing up in a rich neighborhood never got to Asami's head. Her mother, Yasuko Sato, was a big influence on her before she died. Asami was only six years old when it happened, so the whole thing was a blur, but she never forgot how devoted, caring and inspiring her mom had been. Yasuko's renowned love and appreciation for all types of music had lived on through her daughter, who carried on the memory of her mom with a guitar.

After hearing their stories, Asami's in particular, the southerner reconsidered that making friends in a new place wasn't as difficult as she originally made it out to be. She only felt obligated to tell her knew acquaintances about her own journey.

Korra was majoring in history and minoring in social science. When she had free time, she likes to workout, draw or just hang out and relax. She told the story of her move from the Southern Water Tribe to Republic City; how it was such a substantial change in her life. Living in a quaint little Water Tribe village in the South one moment to living in a bustling city in the Earth Kingdom the next was a lot for her to take in, especially since she hadn't experienced life outside the Southern Water Tribe.

Conversing with these people she just met and displaying to them her true personality felt like a breath of fresh air from the otherwise lacking communication skills Korra thought, at times, would persist throughout the entirety of her college experience. Thankfully, an opportunity revealed itself when Platinum Gear snuck out of the auditorium after their set. Without hesitation, Korra seized that opportunity and was happy with the outcome of her effort.

Taking a good look at the people sitting at the booth, arguing which genre of music is the best, Korra smiled to herself. She was genuinely happy, she was making friends for the first time in a long time. Maybe what the alpha sought to dissolve the fear of love which surrounded her heart was a platonic relationship, a bond with a companion to fill her fear of experiencing a potential love fall apart. Unfortunately, that aspect didn't change a thing.

 _'Whatever.'_ Korra thought to herself, shaking away her thoughts. _'Just ignore it, Korra, you can deal with it later. For now, just focus on what's happening now.'_

The fear was pushed to the back of her mind, but only for the time being. She would deal with it the way she usually does when the time comes. In the meantime, Korra chose to enjoy her lunch with her new friends

* * *

 ** _End of chapter three..._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Korra continues her antics while Asami senses a connection...**_

* * *

The rest of the lunch went fantastic, with a few laughs and interesting stories to pass the time as they ate. After splitting the bill between the five of them, they walked back about an hour and a half later to the parking lot of the theater. The band piled into a car, a restored 1970 Ford Mustang Convertible in jet-black.

"The engine should be plenty cooled by now," Asami began as she hopped in the driver's seat and retracted the roof, "so nothing will catch on fire while we're driving."

Korra stood awkwardly by the vehicle as Mako vaulted over the car door into the passenger's seat while Bolin and Opal climbed in the back. Asami looked at the Inuit with an expression of slight confusion. With a gesture of her arm toward the car, the omega beckoned the alpha over.

"Hop in! I'll drive you to your dorm, just tell me where it is."

"Uh, yeah – sure…" Korra stuttered in response, climbing into the back seat to sit behind Asami, "I live in the east dorms."

"Cool, that's a couple minutes from here." Asami said, shifting to face forward again before starting the car. She backed out of the parking space and drove off the lot at an abrupt speed with. Her control of the car when she was behind the wheel was astoundingly precise.

As they drove, Korra pondered her day thus far. She hooked up with a hot red-headed omega girl and met, had lunch and made friends with a popular band whose lead singer/guitarist was beyond gorgeous. Her day had consisted of only good things which were, as always, balanced with the usual weight of her fear of love. It would never go away. She knew she needed to do something about it lest the anxiety be repressed to the point where it would return with a vengeance.

Two minutes had passed when Korra was pulled from her thoughts as the car pulled up to the entrance of the east dorm. She gently shut the door behind her as she got out and said her goodbyes, smiling when the band returned them with genuine acknowledgement.

"Cool talking to you."

"It was _so_ fun hanging out with you!"

"It was a pleasure."

"I'm glad we met, Korra."

The last one made Korra grin, mainly because Asami was the one who said it. For that reason, and that reason alone, she didn't want to leave. But she still had to unpack and set up her side of the dorm room she dropped her stuff off in before she left for the orientation ceremony. Everything she needed was there in a neat stack of boxes and suit cases, so it should be a cinch.

Adjusting the strap of the backpack over her shoulder, Korra turned to leave, but her wrist was taken in a sudden hold that prevented her from taking another step. Turning back around, the southerner found Asami grasping her wrist. That alone was enough to send a shiver down her spine.

"Gimme your phone." Asami demanded.

"What?" Korra questioned, unaware and slightly skeptical of the woman's intentions.

Asami let go of her wrist and playfully rolled her eyes, allowing a brief chuckle to pass her lips which caused the alpha to blush. "I wanna give you my number."

"Sure, but why?" Korra replied, digging her cellphone out from her back pocket then handing it to the omega.

"We're playing at _Fire In The Hole_ this Friday night. It's a live music club that only hires musicians who are the best of the best." Asami explained, tapping away at the southerner's phone before giving it back. "I'll text you the address and the time, which I still need to run by the manager to confirm an earlier booking." She said then handed Korra's phone back to her after she had successfully added her number to it.

"The best of the best, huh?" Korra reiterated, a crooked grin flashing across her face as she admired the new number on her phone under the name _'Sami Sato_. She looked up with a playfully smug expression. "Yeah, I'll be there."

"Awesome, I'll text you the details of the show sometime this week." Asami replied, effectively hiding her excitement beneath an appropriate reserved tone.

"Uh, maybe we could do something together in the meantime, before Friday I mean. We could go out for coffee or something, someplace." Korra suggested in a slight stutter as she clumsily scratched the back of her neck, mentally reprimanding herself for sounding like she didn't know what a sentence was or how to properly make one. Yet to her surprise, the omega let out an endearing laugh.

"I'd _love_ to go on a date with you, if that's what you're asking." Her ruby red lips were upturned in a slight smirk of amusement while her eyes –as green as jade stones– gazed half-lidded and shadowed in lilac upon the alpha, waiting for a reply.

Breaking free from the spell Asami's shining eyes had cast upon her, Korra straightened her posture and quickly thought over how she would respond.

"Um… yeah! A date, that's what this is. I'm asking you out… on a date…" Korra stammered, feeling heat rise to her cheeks. _'Good going, dumbass. You sounded like a complete idiot.'_ She thought to herself, looking down at her sneakers in embarrassment.

When the alpha thought she was done for, she felt the gentle touch of a hand cradling the underside of her jaw. A quiet gasp of shock escaped her throat and before she knew it, a pair of ruby lips were pressed warmly against her cheek. Ocean blue eyes lit up with wonder as the lips left her skin, the sensation left behind on that particular place having burned into her cheek the shape of the omega's lips, though it soon dissipated after she pulled away from the peck to settle back down into the driver's seat.

"Ooohh! Someone's got a _crush_!" Bolin interrupted, receiving a punch in the leg from his brother and a shove from his girlfriend.

"Anyway," Asami began after sending a brief glare toward her bandmates, "I'll pick you up here at eight o' clock tomorrow night, cool?"

"Sure." Korra replied simply, still in shock from the unexpected kiss, which had rendered her practically speechless.

The southerner waited until the car was out of sight before letting out a deep, irritated sigh. After the flirtatious stunt Asami just pulled, Korra's desire to have her only grew, which triggered the irrational fear that once she had her, she would one day leave her. Korra hated being alone and absolutely loathed being _left_ alone. The more she thought about a future filled solitude, the more it tore into her wounded heart. She needed someone to burn off steam. She needed a reprieve from the loneliness overtaking her soul and craved the touch of another to help heal her wounds. But now that Asami was gone, the alpha had to find another to temporarily heal said wounds.

Korra sauntered over to the courtyard where several people were hanging out and doing their own thing. She then spotted a young man wearing headphones, seated on a bench beside the fountain as he nodded his head to a song she recognized. He wore a sleeveless shirt with RCU's insignia on it and his jet-black hair was tied back into a lazy, low ponytail. His features were square and strong and was complimented by neatly trimmed stubble along the jawline. As she approached him Korra caught the scent of a beta. This particular scent was quite strong and consisted of various aromas associated with the outdoors.

After contriving a plan, Korra approached the man, who gaze was glued to his phone. Sensing movement in front of him, the beta removed his headphones and looked up to reveal a pair of vibrant green eyes and a smile to match. The immediate welcoming disposition and the very familiar green eyes that made her hesitate a bit caught the alpha slightly off guard, but it didn't deter her from her carrying out her plan.

"Hey there!" The beta greeted enthusiastically, his voice as deep as a radio show host's. "Do you need something?"

"I was walking by and heard _Infected_ through your headphones," Korra began in a fascinated tone, "Not many people don't know about them. They're pretty underground." The beta lit up at this.

"They really _are_ a fantastic band. But they're not advertised in mainstream media, so it's rare to meet someone who likes them." He explained sedulously. "What's your favorite song?"

Korra took a seat beside the man as she carried on the conversation. "Definitely _Enmity of Odium_. It's so underrated even though it's about the absurdity of responding to hate with hate."

"Exactly!" The beta exclaimed. "It's never not relevant. It should be held at a higher standard and respected for its message despite it not being as popular as their other songs."

"Oh! I'm Korra, by the way. I'm a freshman." Korra said in greeting, as if she had forgotten, when in reality she just wanted to get on with her plan.

"I'm Cheng. Sophomore." The beta replied, shaking her hand.

"Wow, strong grip." Korra commented, acting surprised. "Do you work out?" Just as she thought, he smirked and proceeded to flex his bicep.

"Yeah, I'm on the lacrosse team." Cheng boasted then held out his flexed arm for her to feel. "Go ahead and feel."

Korra squeezed his bicep, acting like it was impressive despite having seen better. Their eyes then met, prompting the alpha to reel in her prey.

"You got any _Infected_ CDs?"

"For sure." Cheng answered almost immediately, a glint of knowingness in his flirtatious gaze to which Korra responded by sliding over to sit closer to him.

"Why don't we head up then and listen to them, huh?" She bit her lip then instantly noticed a change in the beta's scent, discerning it to be arousal.

Cheng took her briefly by the hand to pull Korra up from the bench. They made their way to his room on the boys' end of the east dorms, ignoring questioning stares from passersby. Once there, Cheng popped a CD into his stereo, specifically _Infected'_ s third album, _Venom_.

As the two delve into unexplored territory and lustfully grab and claw at bare skin, all Korra could focus on was Cheng's eyes. When they opened to look at her, she was reminded of Asami, whose eyes were of a similar shape, size and color. It was no wonder the alpha was drawn toward Cheng.

* * *

"Asami, do you really think it was a good idea to agree to go out on a date the same day you got out of a really bad relationship?" Opal asked, bringing up the elephant in the room.

The woman in question briefly took her eyes off the road to glance at her friend. As soon as they left the east dorms of RCU after Asami agreed to go out on a date with Korra, she sensed her bandmates were straining themselves to bite their tongues and not question her motives. However, Opal digressed, knowing that if she didn't say something, no one else would have, and the tension wouldn't have stopped growing until it burst unexpectedly at some point in the future. Considering the events that occurred before Platinum Gear's show, it was something that needed to be said.

"She seems nice. I wanna get to know her better and see where it goes from there." The omega said with a shrug, as if it was the most simple and clear observation. "Since I have to show her the ropes of RCU tomorrow, I'll just kill two birds with one stone and do that on the date." She added, matter-of-factly.

Truthfully, Asami did want do get to know Korra, but she was also very intrigued by her. For an alpha, the southerner seemed rather nervous and uncomfortable in asking her out. Maybe she came off as too intimidating for an omega, but Asami believed this girl was genuinely interested in her nonetheless.

"Maybe you should've thought this through more." Mako said in a stern, authoritative tone. "Iroh's probably still angry with you. He's probably planning to confront you at some point. How is he gonna react if he sees you on a date with someone who's not him? Jesus, Asami, I swear sometimes you never–"

"Shut up, Mako!" Asami shouted. "I know what I'm fucking doing! We're not together anymore, so you can't dictate what I can and can't do, and you sure as hell can't tell me who I can and can't date! End of discussion!"

The rest of the car ride to drop off her bandmates felt like forever with the lack of conversation, but soon Asami was driving back to the west dorms of RCU. She pushed through the doors into the lobby, greeting the man attending the front desk before making her way to the girls' dorms.

Unlocking the door to her room, Asami walked over to her desk to make a note reminding her to pick up the equipment and instruments her band left behind backstage of the auditorium. They often left their things locked in equipment storage to be picked up the next day because none of them had vehicles big enough to carry all their instruments and stuff at once. Platinum Gear should really invest in an equipment van.

Dropping down into her desk chair and booting up her laptop, Asami decided to finish some class assignments. While she was trying to focus on reading her mechanical engineering textbook, she couldn't stop thinking of Korra and how excited she was for their date tomorrow, which reminded the omega that she should text Korra what they're going to do tomorrow. Picking up her phone, Asami opened a new message.

 **Asami:** I'll pick u up at 8pm tomorrow. I'll show you the ropes of RCU then we can go out to eat at a diner or somethin'. That cool?

After what felt like ages, Asami finally received a reply.

 **Korra:** Sounds perfect ;)

A massive grin spread across the omega's face. She read the message over and over, the winky-face sending shivers down her spine.

"Oh, man…" Asami sighed, "just met the girl and I'm already in too deep." Despite that, she couldn't wipe the smile off of her face, even when she was fast asleep later that night.

* * *

 _ **End of chapter four...**_


End file.
